A New Goal
by Keeper of the Times
Summary: Edward gets caught up in a sticky situation. I'm bad at summaries but this story pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't possess enough genius to do that. Slight references to Sarif's Fire and Light Sequel to Conqueror of Shambala. It's found on this site.

**Warning Spoilers about the end of the series and you must be familiar with the FMA storyline. If you don't like fluff this isn't for YOU!!!**

* * *

A New Goal

For so long all Edward Elric's life had been about were goals and deadlines. When his mother had died he trained and studied alchemy in order to perform the ultimate taboo of human transmutation in order to bring her back. When it failed he lost his left leg and right arm. His younger brother, Alphonse, was devoured by the gate and shackled to a suit of armor. For the next five years he spent that time searching for the Philosopher's stone in the hopes that it would, without any more sacrifice, return to them what they had both lost.

After he found the stone he was killed by Envy. Alphonse had brought him back with the stone that was inside of him. But after finding his loss Edward sacrificed himself for his baby brother and ended up on the other side of the gate never knowing if he had saved Al. During his time in Germany and London (on the other side of the gate) he fought long and hard and studied even harder just so Ed would know if he had really brought Al's body back. When he eventually found Alphonse, Al's body was returned and even though he was younger than he should have been he was whole.

Still Ed's life revolved around his goals. He, then, took it upon himself (_still_ on the other side of the gate) with his brother to find the bomb that was brought over by the crazed scientist, Huskisson. After the bomb was found and destroyed Ed was determined to find a way back to Amestris. When he finally found his way back home he found himself at a loss. Now that life had settled down he had no idea where to go from here.

This is where our story begins….

Edward and Alphonse Elric were outside the Rockbells' home in Risembool sparring at sunset. Edward still had his automail limbs and agility but Al _was _always faster than him, even with the armor. That's when Ed found himself flat on his back in front of the Rockbell Automail sign.

"Brother, what's the matter with you today?" asked Alphonse from his position over Ed's head. Ed was none too happy to have yet again lost to his younger, yet regrettably taller, brother.

"I don't know, Al. I think I'm just going stir crazy. I haven't done anything in weeks. I hate being restless," Edward announced while taking the hand he was offered.

After standing again Ed assumed his fighting stance but Al had other plans.

"Brother, maybe we should quit for the day. You just don't seem into it," Al said and walked away without even waiting for a response.

"Hey," Ed yelled, "You can't leave now!"

Realizing that Alphonse was not listening to him he scowled and started walking in the direction of where he knew Winry would be. The sun had finally gone down so he couldn't do anything outside and if his brother wouldn't spar with him then he would find his own entertainment (even if it meant getting smashed over the head with a wrench).

"Winry?" Ed asked as he walked into his mechanics workshop. It was awfully suspicious to not hear her tinkering away on some new arm or leg. He looked around and finally saw her hunched over in her chair sleeping on her workbench. It looked as if she had half of a left arm in front of her, the wiring fairly out of its casing.

Ed couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. She always looked so sweet in her sleep, he sweatdropped, without a wrench in her hand.

"Winry, if you're gonna fall asleep why not just go to bed?"

When she didn't move he sighed. When she was tired, man, did she sleep through _everything_. So instead of waking her up he gently removed the arm from her hands and put one hand under her knees and one under her back. He tenderly lifted her and brought her back to her room.

As he laid her down, he glanced upon her face. With nothing but the last of the faint sun's rays lighting up the room she looked like an angel (if such things existed).

Slowly he turned toward the door and tried to tip toe out but automail made that impossible.

"Ed?" he heard softly behind him.

"Winry, I wasn't sneaking a look or watching or staring or anything, I swear!" He quickly replied but nothing happened.

It appeared that she was still sleeping. Confused, he decided to stick around. Again he heard her whisper his name softly in her sleep but this time it was followed by…

"I love you, too."

Unable to quell it, a blush spread across his cheeks. This new revelation from her side of the equation had been a bit startling. He had known for a while now that he had feelings for Winry but decided not to act upon them. Their friendship meant too much to him to ruin just for some _**feelings**_ that might go away but…

If she felt the same way he did than why not take the risk? Then again, what if Winry only loved him as a brother?

Now he was thoroughly confused. What should he do?

"Ed." Came another soft reply. "Ed, what are you doing in my room? What am I doing in my room? Wasn't I working on automail?"

Uh-oh, Edward thought. This time she wasn't sleeping.

"Edward Elric, what on Earth are you doing in my room?" Now Winry was getting aggravated.

"Uhm, nothing. Just brought you up to bed 'cause you were asleep and I wouldn't want you to get a crick in your neck or your back. I've fallen asleep plenty of times sitting in a desk and it's a pain. I guess it was a good thing Al was there too otherwise I wouldn't gotten hurt plenty more times…" Ed was interrupted by…

"Ed, is there a reason you're babbling?"

"Yes, no, I mean, maybe, I don't know." Now he was starting to get even more confused and nervous. Was he in trouble or not?

"No," she sighed, "You're not in trouble." She said as if reading his mind. He often wondered how she did that.

"Phew, cause, man I thought you were going to yell at me for being some kind of a pervert, like Mustang." Edward said relieved. Fullmetal alchemist or not, wrenches still hurt.

"Edward, could you come here for a moment?" She said her voice almost sounding like she was… purring?

Very uneasy about the command but enough brain damage from wrenches to last 3 lifetimes for not listening to her, he walked over to her. Hair hung in wisps in front of her face and a little was falling out from the clip that pinned it in place. Her shirt was sliding ever so slightly off of her left shoulder and her blue eyes were half lidded. All in all, the sight was very alluring to the Fullmetal Alchemist.

He stopped about 2 feet away from the bed, so she beckoned him closer. He stopped again, after taking a tiny footstep and again she beckoned him closer. Nervous, he gulped. Aggravated, she sighed.

"Ed, is there something wrong? Why won't you come over here? All I'm asking is for you to sit on the edge of the bed."

"Oh," he said and sat down on the edge, looking any where but at her.

"Is there something wrong with me? Is that why you won't look at me?" She all but whined.

"No," he said quickly, "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect." He accidentally let slip out.

As soon as he realized what he had said he turned bright red up to his ears and tried to hide his face in his bangs. All she did, though, was smile. She grabbed his chin and pulled his face so that he was looking at her. Still, his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"Edward, look at me," She commanded delicately.

When his eyes met hers, though, he got the surprise of his life. She leaned over and closed the gap between their faces. He soon found his eyes sliding shut. He relaxed into the kiss but the need for air brought them both away from each other, panting from the lack of oxygen.

"Winry, I think I love you," He said unashamed.

"Edward, I've always loved you, too," She returned.

* * *

Ok, this was supposed to be a one shot but I think I'll make it a two part-er. Where you'll learn why I named this story such. I was also thinking of making this a series of memories of their life together. Let me know if you think I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't possess enough genius to do that. Slight references to Sarif's Fire and Light Sequel to Conqueror of Shambala. It's found on this site.

**Warning Spoilers about the end of the series and you must be familiar with the FMA storyline. If you don't like fluff this isn't for YOU!!!**

A New Goal Part II

As they leaned apart from the kiss Edward made a soft whimper in the back of his throat and Winry almost did the same. It was as if fireworks had gone off in their minds. When they looked at each other a small blush spread equally on their faces and they looked in opposite directions.

"Um, that was… great," Edward muttered, too shocked to say anything else.

"It was," Winry whispered softly in return.

Ed then stood, clothing and hair half mussed, blush still staining his cheeks, and walked out of the room before Winry could utter a sound. It was as if, to Winry, he regretted the kiss. Disappointed she slowly laid her head down on her pillow with tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and clouding her vision.

Minutes later he returned. Only this time he had brought with him a pillow and a blanket tucked haphazardly under his left arm. As quietly as he could he slipped behind her on the queen sized mattress. She then turned to face him, the tears still running silent tracks down her cheeks.

"I thought you regretted our kiss," at this point she smiled softly, "but there you go again, always making me worry for nothing."

Smiling back he said, "Sorry, Win. I always manage to make you cry, even when I'm just trying to make you smile."

"Thank you, Ed," she said seriously, midnight blue eyes shining with something akin to love in the moonlight.

Short I know (like Ed, he he) but I wanted to get something out to the people actually reading this. I appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism is extremely appreciated. I would also like to thank anyone who added this story to alerts or favorites. I promise I'll get the next chapter out quickly. I've decided to give this story a plot. Once again, my apologies for having gone this long without anything!


End file.
